poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba's argument with Nala/Meeting Rafiki/"Remember who you are"
This is the scene where Simba and Nala had an argument in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. Simba and Nala Simba: Isn't this a great place? Nala: It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock? Simba: {Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala.} Nala: {Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home. Simba: {Quieter} No one needs me. Nala: Yes, we do! You're the king. Simba: Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is. Nala: Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. Simba: What? Nala: Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. Simba: I can't go back. Nala: {Louder} Why? Simba: You wouldn't understand. Nala: What wouldn't I understand? Simba: {Hastily} No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata. Nala: {Confused} What? Simba: Hakuna Matata. It's something we learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen... Nala: Simba! Simba: (Continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry? (Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him) Nala: Because it's your responsibility! Simba: Well, what about you? YOU left. Nala: I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope. Simba: Sorry. Nala: What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember. Simba: You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied? Nala: No, just disappointed. Simba: You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again} Nala: Good. At least one of us does. (Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Nala with his words) Simba: {Angry} Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through! Nala: I would if you would just tell me! Simba: Forget it! Nala: Fine! (Simba walks off) Foiletta: Dang, Simba. Did you lose your temper or something? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think he did. Pinkipoo: It may be something else. We should go after him. [Ryan and the others go after Simba. Camera switch to Simba pacing in a field) Simba: She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault. bows his head, choking back tears. Foiletta: Shh, listen everyone. ???: Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana. [They see Rafiki doing a chant. Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again) Simba: Come on, will you cut it out? laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. He is not in the mood. Rafiki: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs} {Simba starts walking away. Rafiki follows.} Simba: Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following us? Who are you? Rafiki: {In front of Simba, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you? Simba: sighs I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure. Evil Anna: Oh my swirls. We know how you feel, Simba. Ronnocx Lacey: It's okay, Evil Anna. We are not sure too. Rafiki: Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. whispers Asante sana, yells squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apama! Simba: Ugh, enough already. What does that supposed to mean anyway? Rafiki: It means "You're a baboon, and I'm not". laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta gets it. Like if she wouldn't "monkey" around. Matau T. Monkey: drum riff Ha. Foiletta: laughs Very funny. Simba: I think you're a little confused. Rafiki: in front of Simba again Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are. Simba: (Irritated, sarcastic) Oh, and I suppose you know? Rafiki: Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. Meg Griffin: Huh? Really? Rafiki: Bye. is surprised by this revelation. Rafiki disappears off stage right.Cue music: "Lala" theme. Simba: Hey, wait! Foiletta: Come back here. and Ryan's team chase after him. When we catch up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock Simba: You knew my father? Rafiki: (monotone) Correction; I know your father. Ryan F-Freeman: You must be Rafiki. Right? Rafiki: You are correct, Robot-human boy. Evil Anna: Well, that nickname Rafiki give to you suits ya, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: We do remember Rafiki. Simba: I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago. (Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area) Rafiki: Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean by Mufasa being alive? Blazette Shimmer: You think that's possible? Rafiki: Yes, guys. And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on! Bertram T. Monkey: You wanna follow him? Foiletta: Um.....okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Let's roll. [Rafiki leads Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.) Rafiki: Don't dawdle. Hurry up! Simba: Hey, whoa. Wait, wait. Rafiki: Come on, come on. Simba: Would you slow down? (Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face) Rafiki: STOP! and the TE stops Sean Ryan: Why did you..? Rafiki: Shhh... motions to Simba near some reeds. He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff Rafiki: Look down there. (Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at) Simba: sigh That's not my father. That's just my reflection. Rafiki: Noo. Look harder. motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard. Rafiki: You see, he lives in you. (Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.) Mufasa: quite at first Simba... Simba: Father? see a shape of a lion walking on the clouds and when it stops, it is revealed to be Mufasa's spirit Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin: Mufasa.... Mufasa: Simba, you have forgotten me. Simba: No.. How could I...? Mufasa: You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more then what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life. Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be. Mufasa: Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. up of Simba's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade Mufasa: Remember who you are. is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image Simba: No! Please! Don't leave me. Mufasa: Remember... Simba: Father! Mufasa: Remember... Simba: Don't leave me. Mufasa: voice Remember.... Foiletta: Simba Maybe, what Mufasa was trying to say is, remember back when you had a goal as a young cub, and the only way to do that is to go back to the past and defeat Scar, one way or another. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right and you guys see what we see? Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): I don't think I can unsee that. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Mufasa's spirit... Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki approaches Rafiki: What was THAT? laughsThe weather-- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think? Simba: Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing. Rafiki: Ahhh. Change is good. Simba: Yeah, but it's not easy. Ranyx: I guess it would mean that Mufasa's heart is part of Simba's and our hearts, just like Meg's is connected to Ryan. Simba: I know what I have to do, but Foiletta's right about going back, it also means I would have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long. hits Simba on the head with his staff Simba: Ow! Geez. What was that for? Rafiki: It doesn't matter, it's in the past! laughs Foiletta: irritated You didn't have to hit him so hard. Simba: Yeah, but it still hurts. Rafiki: Oh yes, the past can hurt. But, the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it. swings his staff, but Simba ducks Rafiki: Hah! You see? So what are you going to do? Simba: First, I'm gonna take your stick. grabs and tosses Rafiki's staff to the side. Rafiki: No, no, no, no! Not the stick! Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off Rafiki: Hey! Where are you going? Simba: I'm going back! Pinkipoo: Hey, wait for us! Crash Bandicoot: I can't wait for Scar's downfall, mates. How are we will fight him and his army? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he will have a plan. Simba's got a kingdom to take back. We will be with Simba until he is the king! Who's with me? Pinkipoo: I am. Liam: So am I. Foiletta: Me too. Ronnocx Lacey: Count us in. Meg Griffin: That's my boyfriend. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I got my camera ready to take a picture what Scar look before he get the worst beating of his life. Evil Ryan: Yeah. And we got our weapons ready. Evil Anna: Well, in that case, let's go back to Pride Rock like Pooh and his friends did Ryan F-Freeman: Technorganic Empire and Liam's Yo-Kai team.. Ryan and Meg: Let's move out! run after Simba Rafiki: Good! Go on! Get out of here! hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme BS Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba (Camera switch to Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Timon is curled up on Pumbaa; Pumbaa is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore, Pumbaa occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Nala approaches and taps Timon with a paw) Nala: Hey. Hey, wake up. (Timon wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and Pumbaa joins in) Nala: It's okay! Whoa, whoa, it's okay, it's me! Timon: Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy! Nala: Have you guys seen Simba or the TE? Timon: I thought they were with you. Nala: They were, but now I can't find them. Where are they? [We hear Rafiki's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them) Rafiki: Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find them here. Haha. The king... has returned. Nala: (Quietly) I can't believe it. (louder, amazed) They're gone back. Timon: Gone back? What do you mean. where Rafiki was; Rafiki is now gone Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey? Nala: Simba and his friends have gone back to challenge Scar. Timon: Who? Nala: Scar. Pumbaa: Who's got a scar? Nala: her head No, no, no. It's his uncle. Timon: The monkey's his uncle? Nala: No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king. Timon and Pumbaa: Oooh.. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts